Something More
by Jayta
Summary: Things take an unexpected turn. A gala performance? Will someone balk?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of ABC network. I just have fun playing with them!  
**Pairing:**Mark/Lexie  
**Title:** Something More

**Prologue**

He lay in bed alone. His appendages splayed across the pillow-top mattress, the 500-thread count sheets wrapped haphazardly around his bare thighs. The night had been long. Unexpected emergency surgery kept him at Seattle Grace later than he had planned which put a dent in his plans with Vicki. It wasn't something particularly horrendous when it first came about. He thought he would reschedule with the sexy secretary he had met only a few days ago, but now at 3 a.m. while he lay in bed alone his thoughts running rampant he wished he had told her to come over anyways.

There weren't many nights where he slept alone - at least if not by choice.

Honestly, he had moved back to Seattle in hopes of perhaps starting something real with Addison. They're relationship started out as a fling, fulfilling a need both of them had. But the more time he had spent with her, he had realized that there was something more.

He had always ragged on Derek for being such a romantic sap.

What kind of a guy would want to enslave himself to one woman? There were so many choices and varieties he felt obligated to experience. Women were a gift in a way. The way they could make you feel. And each one different than the other. How could he rob these women of an experience with him that would leave them breathless and wanting more?

Now several years later, Mark found himself pondering if he wasn't missing out on something. He wasn't a slut like most of his co-workers thought. Sure he had charm. He couldn't help it if the ladies were drawn to him. But that didn't mean he was satisfied with a roll in the hay. It didn't mean he didn't picture leaving his cad-ish ways and finding a woman he could truly commit to.

Unfortunately the woman he had thought would be 'the one' had walked in and out of his life twice already, and as he stared up at the vaulted ceiling in his bedroom, doubts began to fill his mind that he had wasted time and he would be relegated to the role of 'Seattle Grace's womanizing doctor dick'.

**--&--**

"Dr. Sloan?"

Mark flipped through the file that was in front of him, making several mental notes about his new patient's history. Jerry Haliwell, 23, scheduled for a tummy tuck. She'd had one botched attempt by some schlub that had the audacity of posing as a surgeon. He gritted his teeth as he read some of the mistakes the other 'doctor' had made.

"Dr. Sloan?" the timid voice repeated itself.

"What do you want?" He looked up to see the bright-eyed intern-about-to-turn-resident leaning against the door, her one hand gripping the doorknob while the other clutched a chart against her chest. "More advice about O'Malley?" he smirked. "Though I thought that would have ended now that you're with the man. Don't you know what you're supposed to do with him now?"

Lexie shook her head. She couldn't believe she managed to survive Sloan's smug, arrogant retorts and commentary about her non-existent love life for the past year. There had been times when she had wanted to strangle him - when he would not-so-subtly allude to her crush/undying love for the man right in front of George. "I know exactly what to do with him," she shot back, with a smirk of her own. "And there definitely aren't any complaints." Her brow raised slyly.

There had been many things she had learned in his company during her time as an intern. And medicine not withstanding, being able to come back with a smart subtle retort that would shut him up had been another perk. He had sharpened her reparte. And instead of always stuttering or stumbling over her words, she had grown confident in herself and her ability.

Mark stared at her and nodded his head once, a crooked grin plastered on his face. "Touch."

"Mark, I need you to pick your brain for a moment."

"Wow," he said, arching one brow. "A few days from 'graduating' from lowly intern and you've grown some balls to think you can address me by my first name?"

"Are we really going to start my day like this?" she groaned, tilting her head questioningly. "You told me to call you that."

"Uh, that was at the bar when I'd had several drinks," he said matter-of-factly, trying to keep a stern expression on his face. "And you're still an intern, my dear. And I'm still an Attending." Straightening his pile of folders, he pushed himself up from his seat and walked over to the overly confident intern until he was standing right in front of her. She straightened her posture and met his gaze. He leaned in and whispered, "And don't you forget that."

"Uh...But..." She held out the grey chart that she had been clutching in her arm.

He watched as she swallowed uncomfortably. It amused him.

For the most part, teaching here at Seattle Grace was just a job. Sure, he had heard many of the Attendings gush about how fulfilling it was to see the interns change and grow from timid pions to competent doctors, but he had always done it because that was part of his job. It wasn't...enjoyable. With the exception of this year. Granted it helped that he knew a couple of his interns a little more personally, but things had changed a little this year. Mark wasn't sure whether it was because he was getting old and growing soft or whether it had to do with the interns. For the most part, the interns he had ever encountered or taught tended to treat him like some god. They seemed to almost revere him. It was much like that this past year with the exception of one intern. Lexie Grey.

"You're still so pathetic," he chuckled, shaking his head at the fiery red-head as he grabbed her chart and walked out into the hallway. "I got you good."

"No, you didn't," she blurted out, slightly flustered. She spun around and followed him down the corridor. "You...you didn't."

"Oh Grey, I thought you had learned something during the time you spent with me."

"I didn't fall for it," Lexie declared irritably, grabbing the chart back from him. "I just made you think that. I had to stroke your enormous ego so you'd actually listen to what I had to say."

"B.S." he coughed, all the while still laughing.

"Shut up."

"Oh man, see?" he stopped and turned to point his finger at her. "You're reverting. Since you've started dating O'Malley, you're reverting to the sad un-verbose pion I started the year with." He shook his head and grabbed the chart back, opening it and flipping through the history. "Now what do you need?" he asked curiously.

Lexie eyed him frustratingly. "I am not the same," she stated, grabbing the chart back from him. "I'm graduating from lowly intern to resident, have managed to survive a year of _you_, and I've got the greatest boyfriend ever."

"Oh, you didn't." He cringed like he saw a scarred abdomen, sucking in air between his teeth. "Qualifying yourself with a relationship? Bad sign, Grey. I mean, you were good up until you mentioned the waifboy."

"Shut up."

"Again, with the 'shut up'? Really?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Do you want to try again?"

Her response was a low growl.

"32-year old patient,lung transplant. He was diagnosed with lung disease and his post-op course was uncomplicated with the exception of a persistent small right pleural effusion. He was discharged doing well. Five weeks after transplantation, he developed fever and a significant fall in spirometry," she rambled, trying to ignore his attempt to egg her on.

"Why isn't the original surgical team dealing with this?" he frowned, reaching out to grab the chart. "This isn't our problem. We're not even familiar with his case."

"Ere go me trying to fill you in on this patient's history," Lexie said, still clutching the chart. "If you'd listen instead of insulting me all of the time. Plus his physicians are out of the city." Her tone was stiff and professional.

"Dr. _Grey_," he said, tilting his head as his lips drooped. "Are your _feelings_ hurt?"

"No."

"Did I hurt Georgey-Porgy's girlfriend's feelings?"

"Don't call him that!" she snapped, pulling the chart out of his hand. "You are so rude and arrogant sometimes. I don't know how you have any friends at all!"

"Hey," he held his hands up in surrender, "just harmless joking, Dr. Grey. You've got to lighten up a bit."

"The joking was fine before when I _was_ actually pathetically swooning over George," Lexie said, looking him in the eye. "Well, actually no it wasn't, but it was understandable in a sense. However, now I'm dating said guy. So I would appreciate it if you would keep your derogatory remarks to yourself."

"Hey, breathe, Grey." Mark had never seen her this upset because of his teasing. "I thought you could take it. I mean, it's not like I'm saying it to the guy," he said slowly. "Oh, wait, I do." He smirked.

Lexie took a deep breath and furrowed her brow. She was determined to not let him get away with talking about George that way. He was a great guy and didn't deserve the way Mark treated him. "It's just not nice."

"But," he leaned in, peering around the hall as if to make sure no one was listening, "I don't think it's a secret. I'm sure it's no secret to your boytoy there."

"What?"

"That I'm not nice." Mark eyed her carefully. Sometimes he wondered where Grey was. It's like she had these rose-colored glasses on. "I say what I think," he said unapologetically. "I'm honest. I don't care if an intern's feelings are hurt. If it makes them try harder or do better then I've done my job."

"But we're not just interns," Lexie stated, pressing the chart against her chest. "I know you don't think of us as just interns."

"Oh, really?"

She noticed the trademark brow raise that had, in the past, always been used to get her to question the statement she had just made. Lexie hated when he did that. She knew that he thought of her and the rest of the group as more than just co-workers and students. Over the past year though she had been tortured many-a-time by his relentless teasing and almost 'slip-ups, Lexie saw glimpses of what made all of them choose this profession. His heart. There was one in there. For the most part, Dr. Sloan was a lot of bravado; but she knew deep down he was just like the rest of them - trying to find his way.

"You put on a good show, Dr. Sloan, but I know there's a heart underneath the sexual innuendo and pomp."

Mark did not try to deny it. He didn't want to. It was nice that someone actually believed he was capable of some kind of emotional depth.

"See!" Lexie smiled gleefully, pointing at him when he did not respond with his usual dry sarcastic wit.

"_Aw, shut up_," he replied, trying not to smile at the exhuberance of the red-head who looked like she was going to break out into a dance at the believed silent admission. Tapping the chart which was in her grasp, "And order a bronchoscopy for Mr. Dalhousie."

She raised an eyebrow at him this time, all the while smiling smugly at Dr. Sloan, whose expression remained droll, before turning and halfway skipping her way to Mr. Dalhousie's room.

"And I'm supposedly proud of that one?" he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he turned to head to his consultation. "Oh brother."

However, a warm smile played upon his lips as he headed to the northeast wing of the hospital. 


	2. Chapter 1: How Did We Get Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of ABC network. I just have fun playing with them!  
**Title:** Something More

**How Did We Get Here**

She stirred her drink with her red straw. The night had been long. Cristina was riding her about everything and anything. It wasn't anything new, but she had thought that over the past year, the resident would have cut her a little slack. Unfortunately for her, she still ended up doing scut work for the 2nd year resident.

"So where's the boyfriend?"

Lexie knew the dry, slightly judgemental tone anywhere.

"Dr. Sloan," she drawled, peering up from her drink to acknowledge the swaggering surgeon as he plopped himself onto the stool next to hers. "No date tonight?"

Now she would never ask most of her fellow interns nevermind her teachers at the Seattle Grace this question. However, Dr. Sloan had become one of the few people that she could speak her mind to. He never chided her for her outspokeness. Now her lack of outspokeness was a different case.

"What? No Mark tonight?" he quipped, ordering a scotch on the rocks as he always did. "Where'd the familiarity go?"

"Well after yesterday, I figured I'd play it safe," she said, turning back to the task of stirring the ice in her cherry whiskey, orange juice and sprite. "Since you so definitively lectured me the other day."

Mark shrugged.

"You avoided my question."

"You didn't say the magic word," he said dryly, downing his drink in one gulp. "And you also didn't answer mine."

"Oh?" Lexie said, feigning forgetfulness. "Did you ask me something?"

"Oh you know very well I did," Mark chuckled, raising his hand to the bartender for another drink. "But that's okay, you don't have to answer. It's your perogative."

Lexie eyed him thoughtfully. He wasn't on his game tonight. As she studied his face, it did seem like he was a little more tired and worn than the last time she saw him. "Tough night?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Couldn't find a late night hook-up?" Lexie smirked, hoping the tease would pull him from the funk he seemed to be in. He always seemed ready for a good snarkfest.

"What's this sudden interest in my love life, Grey?"

Lexie felt her cheeks flush suddenly. "I-I didn't mean it that way," she blurted out. "That is, I mean, I am just getting this kind of vibe that you're kind of in a funk. I figured..."

"Well you figured wrong," he replied, cutting her off.

Mark had just come in for a drink. That's all he wanted. When he spotted her, he automatically took up a seat beside her. Actually he hadn't even given it any thought. It had become second nature after this past year. Somehow it had become kind of like a ritual thing in the bar that he would bust her chops a bit about O'Malley. So when he asked about the somewhat irritating intern, it wasn't because he really cared or wanted to know.

Lexie furrowed her brow as she realized he was definitely not himself.

"Look, I just came in for a drink," Mark said curtly. "So let's just sit here and forget the chit-chat."

"Wow," she muttered. "Now I know you're in a bad mood."

He looked up at her, studying her face, the symmetry of her her brows and eyes. Her nose which was not to big or too thin. And her lips which were pursed slightly after her seeming commentary on his mood. She was quite beautiful from a professional standpoint. But if he was honest, that wasn't what had become the draw for him. It wasn't sexual. Well, okay, maybe just a little. But for the most part, he enjoyed her company. Sometimes he would find himself watching her from a distance. Here and there he would watch her interacting with her patients and truly caring about what happened in their lives.

The thought of putting that much effort into investing his time into someone he would know for the span of maybe three or four hours tired him.

"I'm not in a bad mood," he said, looking her straight in the eye. "I'm just a little bit..._tired_."

"Oh no, you're not," Lexie chuckled, shaking her head. "You're in a bad mood."

"Excuse me?" One brow raised dubiously. "I think I know how I'm feeling," he retorted, raising his finger to the bartender who placed another glass with the golden liquid in front of him signalling him to keep them coming. "What have you been talking to a psych attending?"

"I know when it's just you being tired," she said non-chalantly. "And this is way worse than you being just a little tired."

"Oh?" Mark tilted his head curiously, his hand stopping before the cool liquid touched his lips. "You know do you?"

Lexie felt the blood rush to her face again. She cursed herself for opening her mouth. He was twisting her words around. Well, he hadn't actually twisted them around. But he had this way...His tone always questioning and turning her words against her without even opening his mouth. _Damn him_. "Okay that didn't come out the way it sounded," she said defensively, taking a furtive glance. "And you know it."

"Grey," he shrugged, "I don't know a thing."

"Well, what I mean is that you know that I didn't mean it that way," she breathed, taking a nervous sip of her drink. "I just meant that I've spent enough time around you at the hospital to know how you react when you're tired."

"Do tell." Mark raised his brow somewhat amused at the reaction he was getting out of a simple question. Granted, he did this on a regular basis with her, but it still tickled him. He placed his drink on the polished wood and leaned forward, his attention rapt. "Go on."

"Shut up!" she replied, letting out a frustrated growl. "You're doing this to get a rise out of me and I'm not biting. So there."

"I tried," Mark shrugged and took a swig of his drink. "Can't blame me."

"You know if you need to get something off your chest," she said, letting her offer dangle in the air as she picked up her glass.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell you," he scoffed, shaking his head. "_Interns_..."

"No," Lexie said earnestly. "I mean it. I'm totally here to listen."

Mark studied her face, and her dark brown eyes held nothing but sincere concern. He hadn't doubted it when he looked at her. Even though he had been and was still an ass sometimes around her, giving her a hard time about her supposed love life, Mark knew she would never turn away a hurting person.

"I know."

Lexie smiled softly as she rested a hand on his arm. She hoped he truly saw that she meant it. He had been a mentor to her. There were things that she would never have learned, and he had given her more opportunities than any of the attendings would have. Part of her felt special that he believed that she had enough potential to spend that extra time explaining things to her or listen to her observations.

"Good."

**--&--**

"So are you getting excited about your residency?" George asked, popping a grape into his mouth. "You have no idea how I wish I could be saying that right now."

"I'm sure you will, George," Lexie replied reassuringly, stopping midway with her spoon through a dish of jello. "It's just a matter of time once you finally write your intern exam again."

"Well, I have to pass it first."

"Last time was an abheration," she stated firmly. "You were consumed with worry about my sister. But now you're worry free and home free."

"I wish I had your confidence," he sighed, biting down on a grape. "With the way things have been going, it feels like I've forgotten half of what I knew."

"It's just because you're down on what happened tonight."

"Maybe," he replied slowly, not sure if that was all true. "Maybe not." George O'Malley dating again. It almost made him chuckle. He had almost given up. Actually he had told himself that he would not date someone he worked with ever again. However when Lexie admitted her feelings to him, he found himself reneging on that promise.

He peered up at Lexie whose face always seemed to beam confidence and happiness around him. Sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve such a great girl. After the several debacles in his journey of relationship discovery, George never thought he'd find a person who was nothing like the women he had previously had relationships with. With Lexie, it was different. For one, she wanted a relationship with him. Two, he wasn't in a relationship already before starting one with her. And three, Lexie had this kind of calm, sweet disposition about her. "You know what?" he said, smiling at her. "You're great. Have I told you how great you are?"

"Mmm," she pretended to ponder the question. "Not lately I don't think."

"Well you are." He leaned over the counter and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well," she sighed happily. "That was nice."

"You know, if you hadn't said anything," George pondered. "We might've never gotten together."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I did." She grinned, as she popped in a big scoop of strawberry jello into her mouth.

"How long did you feel like this?"

"A while," Lexie said, scooping another portion of jello onto her spoon. "I mean, you were really great to me and I just found myself liking you. And before I knew it, I was kind of falling over myself when I was around you. I swear I felt like a teenager."

"Being the oblivious kind of guy that I am," he quipped, slipping off the stool and walking towards the sink. "When exactly was that?"

"I think it was probably a quarter way through internship."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "That long."

"Now that I think about it," George said thoughtfully. "I was getting the feeling that Sloan was egging you on about something. But I just thought that was the usual insensitive put downs Sloan is known for."

"Unfortunately no," Lexie groaned, finishing up the last of her jello and putting the dish in the washer. "He kind of knew. It was almost instantaneous. Like he had radar."

George chuckled.

"Seriously, I think I gave myself away though," she admitted mournfully. "You were having a bad day and just not yourself and I asked him to be nice to you."

"You what?"

"Yeah, I know. Big mistake."

"I'd say," George agreed, rolling his eyes. "That guy wouldn't know how to be nice if it bit him on the ass."

"Oh I don't know," she said hesitantly. "He can be nice...in his own sort of way."

"Am I hearing correctly?" His mouth gapped at her. "You're defending him? Lexie Grey, you're defending Mark Sloan?"

"I'm not necessarily saying he doesn't say the meanest and sometimes arrogant things," Lexie admitted, knowing very well how embarrassing it could be under Sloan's scrutiny. "But if I'm going to be honest, he is practically the reason we got together."

"Um what's that?" George was left bewildered once more. "Do you want to run that by me again?"

"Well," she paused, carefully thinking about how she wanted to explain this. "Once Sloan figured out that I liked you, he made it pretty much his entire mission during my internship to take every chance to rag me about it. I swear there were days when I thought he would pretty much spell it out for you."

"So how does him being an jerk cause you to declare him cupid for us?"

Lexie knew it was partially true. Mark constantly telling her that she loved George and that he wasn't worthy of being chosen by her definitely didn't merit him being called Cupid. However, there was one night when she had all but given up on George ever realizing that she was the perfect girl for him. She had been drowning her sorrows at Joe's when she heard his gruff condescending tone behind her.

_"Why do down Grey?"_

"Just leave me alone," she sniffled, trying to subtly wipe the tears threatening to brim over. "I'm not in the mood for one of our 'banter fests'."

"Women," he groaned. "You know hormones are your downfall. I mean, you did a fairly decent job during surgery today and now I find you drowning your sorrows in a rye and coke? You know what that is?"

She knew exactly what he was going to say. "Pathetic? I'm pathetic?" she said, half-laughing, half crying. "Tell me about it." Suddenly she broke down and a surge of tears ensued.

"Hey!" Mark frowned. "Hey, oh no. Don't you start. No tears here at Joe's. It's not allowed."

"You're absolutely right," Lexie nodded. "I'm nothing but a pathetic loser of a girl, who hasn't got the guts to tell the guy she likes that she is pretty much in love with him. Instead I'm sitting here with a womanizing jerk who keeps telling me that I'm pathetic. How sad is that?"

"Oh god," he muttered, a look of pain in his face. "Don't do this. Don't tell me you're going to become one of those whiners who wallows in self-pity because some guy is too stupid to notice that a woman, who is above his class by the way, has the hots for him."

She eyed him for a moment. For some unexplainable reason that made her feel better.

"Was that somehow supposed to be a backhanded compliment?" she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "All I'm saying is, if you're gonna feel pathetic and worthless, at least do it after you've told the sap."

"Why would I tell him?" she asked in frustration. "I think it's as plain as day."

"Like I said, you picked a sap," Mark answered, as if those words said it all.

She didn't get it.

"A completely idiotic and oblivious sap."

"Do you think that he would?" Her heart was racing against hope. "Do you think he could...?"

All he did was shake his head and mutter to himself, "Pathetic."

And then he raised his hand to the bartender and ordered a scotch on the rocks.

"Trust me, George," she said quietly. "He was cupid for us."

**--&--**

"Hey Mark," Derek said, jogging up along side of his best friend. "You headed home?"

"Nah," Mark shook his head. "Going to work out. Wanna join me?" He looked at his friend from head to toe. "You like you need it."

"Ha. Ha." He punched Mark in the arm.

"So you comin' or what?"

"Yeah sure."

"So you're managing to tear yourself away from your busy schedule and the illustrious Meredith Grey to come hang, old brother?" he said sardonically. "Nice of you."

"Old?" Derek's brow furrowed at the mention. "Are you feeling your age there, Sloan?"

"Nah, the old part was really in reference to you."

"Nice," he retorted, shaking his head. "So what's up with you lately?"

"what do you mean?"

"There's been rumblings around the rumor mill about you."

"What kind of rumors could possibly be floating around about me now?" Mark asked skeptically. "I've been keepin' my nose pretty clean."

"I know," Derek nodded. "That's what the rumblings are about."

"What are you talking about?" He hit the alarm on his BMW and lifted the door handle, pausing to look over the roof at his friend. "If I'm keeping myself out of the rumor mill, how could I possibly be the talk of it?"

"It's because you've managed to keep yourself out of the nurses' station _and_ the resident and attending's locker room that people have been talking."

Derek had known Mark for sometime. He'd always been a ladies man. Never had Derek known Mark to tear himself away from a pretty lady. When there hadn't been much gossip by the nurses or even the attendings he had begun to wonder...He had been thinking back to the past several months and nothing stood out in his mind during any of this conversations with his best friend about any recent conquests. It had been quiet on that front.

"Oh brother," he groaned. If the people at Seattle Grace had nothing else to talk about, they'd be sure to make things up just for sheer boredom. "Are you being serious?"

"I'm just repeating what the nurses have been saying."

"Look," Mark sighed, leaning against the roof of his black BMW. "There's nothing wrong with me. I've been busier with the interns lately. I mean, come on, have you looked at the crop we have comin' up?"

Derek remained skeptical.

"And I'm exhausting the supply of women here at the hospital. It doesn't mean that I'm not gettin' plenty of action."

He was lying, but he'd had previous practise at that with Derek.

"Oh really?" Derek challenged, shaking his head and recognizing his friend's best friend - his ego. "And why haven't I heard anything from these so-called ladies?"

"Now do I look like the kind to kiss and tell?"

"Yes." Derek threw his head back and laughed. "You're so full of it," he scoffed, opening his door and sliding into the driver's seat. "Something's different about you. I can tell."

"You're a neuro-surgeon Derek, not a psycho-analyst," he retorted. "Keep your day job."

"I don't know," he said dubiously. "I still say I think you're finally going soft."

"In your dreams."

"You heard from Addie recently?"

That came out of nowhere. Mark couldn't believe Derek would even bring her up. Now he knew his friend was buying into this whole worrisome behaviour because he hadn't been getting much lately. It was really quite disconcerting. "No, I haven't," he scoffed. "Now stop bugging me about my so-called women problems. I don't have the time to waste nattering about it like I'm part of the ditzy estrogen-laden gossip brigade."

"I still think you're hiding something."

"If I am, you'll be the first to know."

"We'll see."

Mark shook his head and slipped into the leather-bound seats and turned the engine over. Was he that obvious? He could not believe that the whole hospital was interested in his love life. Rolling his eyes, he backed out of the parking lot. "Don't people have their own lives to worry about." 


	3. Chapter 2: You've Got Mail

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of ABC network. I just have fun playing with them!  
**Title:** Something More

**You've Got Mail**

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Lexie exclaimed bursting into the locker room with much excitement.

The room of interns stared at her mysteriously.

"You have no idea what just happened to me!" she squealed, stamping her feet with glee. "OH. MY. GOD!"

"Just tell us already," Pierce groaned, wrapping his stethoscope around his neck. It was too early for this amount of happiness before his morning coffee. "What has got you so A.D.D.? Did you forget to take your morning Ritalin?"

"Don't listen to him," Graciella dismissed, walking over to Lexie. "What has got you so excited? Did you already get your exam mark?"

Lexie glared at Pierce before brightly smiling at Graciella and Sadie who seemed to actually be interested in her news. "I just won a free month's worth of private Latin dance lessons!"

"Seriously?" Sadie arched one brow skeptically. "You're seriously _that_ excited over dance lessons?"

"I've never won anything before in my life!" she explained, pulling out the letter that she had received in the mail this morning. "You have no idea how exciting this is for me. I mean, when I was eight I remember entering a coloring contest and coloring my best, which by the way was like Grade 4 coloring good, in the lines and everything, then finding out some three-year-old won it! It was tragic. And so _unfair_!"

"Tell me you're joking?" Pierce asked bewildered.

"He didn't even color IN THE LINES!"

"Well are you going to have time to take these lessons?" Graciella asked, glancing at the form letter congratulating her on winning the contest. "And when did you actually enter to win? Are you sure this is legit?"

"Are you _trying_ to ruin my high?" Lexie huffed, grabbing the letter back from her fellow intern and folding it neatly and putting it back into her pocket. "It is legitimate. Why would you think it's a scam?"

Suddenly she felt like she would be on the verge of tears. Maybe she hadn't won anything. It was possible that someone was trying to scam her out of some money.

"I'm sorry. I'm just askin'" Graciella apologized uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm sure it's fine," Sadie agreed reassuringly. "It's probably some promotional thing for the dance school. They do that here, _right guys_?"

"Uh yeah, sure," they all said in unison.

"You think so?" Lexie sniffed. "I mean, you could be right. I don't remember entering any kind of contest."

"You could have entered into it automatically from something," Sadie suggested. "I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Just give them a call and find out what it all entails," Graciella offered. "Then you'll know if it's legit or not. I mean, if they need money or a guarantee of a membership or something then it's no good."

"Right," she nodded, slightly dejected. Her morning had started so well.

**--&--**

"So I called and they verified that it's a promotional contest that had been linked to an internet contest I must have entered without thinking about it," Lexie explained to George while munching on a carrot at lunch. "Which means that Graciella worried me for nothing!"

"That's great!" George said absentmindedly, as he tried to finish up on the charting he had gotten behind in. "Sounds like that should be fun for you."

"For us!"

The pen in his hand stopped its frantic scribbling.

"Us?"

"Yep," she nodded enthusiastically. "It's private lessons for two, _obviously_. You can't really dance with only one person."

"Technically you can," George said slowly, looking up to see the hopefully puppy dog eyes staring back at him. "I mean they do it all the time. If you watch So You Think You Can Dance, they do it all the time."

The creases in her usually smooth forehead noted her disagreement.

"Lexie," he sighed, "you know I'd be there in a heartbeat, but it's just my workload is killing me at the moment."

"I have the same workload, George," she said matter-of-factly. "And yet I'm going to find the time to learn how to _dah_-nce."

Lexie had been looking forward to telling George all about her winning the free lessons. She expected him to be happy and excited and yet here he sat looking mildly placid. It was frustrating.

"I know Lexie," he groaned. "But with the exam coming up again..."

"It's one night out of the week, George," she said, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. "It could be like a standing date night for us!" She tried to keep her tone upbeat.

"Lexie, please don't ask me to do this right now." He looked her in the eye, hoping she'd understand that this was something he couldn't handle right now. Possibly after he had officially passed his exam, which would be in another couple of months.

She knew he wanted her to give him her permission. George wanted her to say it was okay that he wouldn't do this one thing with her. He wanted her to give him a pass on spending more time with her. It rankled her slightly. But for her to say no would be unkind and unfair. And Lexie Grey could never get 'mad'. No she was saccharine sweet.

Lexie smiled and put on her most understanding face. Of course part of her understood. That really wasn't a lie. It just...it was her first time winning a contest! _Life is not fair_ "Of course not George," she sighed. "I understand. I know how freaked out you are about your exam."

"But I'm sure you'll find someone else to go with you. Maybe...Maybe Pierce?"

Lexie almost choked on a piece of carrot. "P-Pierce?" Then she began to laugh out loud.

George looked at her strangely. He didn't think it was _that_ ridiculous. "Why?" he asked, "what's wrong with Pierce?"

"He's a jerk? Does that ring a bell?"

"I thought you liked him?"

"George," Lexie looked at him like he was five. "We, the interns, let Pierce hang out with us out of pity."

"Really?"

"Have you _met_ Pierce?" She stared at him incredulously. "He's full of himself and thinks he's God's gift to medicine."

"Oh?" he frowned. Though he'd never had many encounters with Pierce, the guy seemed all right. "Maybe you're not giving him a chance? Sometimes people put up a wall or a mask, so that others won't see what they're really like."

"Oh George," Lexie shook her head and chuckled, "that may be the case for 99.9% of humanity. But not in this case."

"I'm willing to give him a chance," he argued. "He should get a chance to show his true colors."

"Sure George. You keep thinking that he has the colors of the rainbow instead of the drudgery grey he is."

**--&--**

"No!" Lexie growled, pulling Sadie's drape off the clinic patient. "It should be draped like this."

"It was fine, Lexie," Sadie replied tersely.

"If you can't be more thoughtful of how something should be done then maybe you shouldn't do it at all!"

Sadie shook her head and shoved the chart at Lexie. "Well if you're so smart, then perhaps you should take care of this patient," she spat. Turning to the bewildered walk-in patient, she smiled apologetically. "Don't you worry; you'll be in good hands with such a _perfectionist_."

**--&--**

Mark pulled off his cap and threw it in the disposal. His surgery had been routine. A simple cleft palette restoration. Even though it wasn't the most complicated, it definitely gave him almost the same amount of satisfaction. Of course he wouldn't see the true results until Sasha had recovered, but it was a good surgery. It looked like it would heal with hardly any residual scarring.

"Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe!"

"Has something gotten into her?" Garciella asked incredulously. "Because I've never seen her like this."

"She's being such a witch."

Mark frowned as passed by the two interns and stopped at the nurses' station to grab a couple of charts. There were always complaining interns. That was the nature of this phase of their life. However, he had this odd feeling that they weren't complaining about their residents or any of the Attendings.

"Lexie is out of control today," a blonde intern in scrubs joined the conversation, "and if I knew it didn't have something to do with George I'd have given her a piece of my mind."

"Do you know what's happened?"

"She was in such a great mood this morning."

"Oh for that big of a mood swing, it definitely has to man problems," the blonde retorted. "I'm willing to give her leeway, but she'd better watch it. Especially when she's doing it in front of Yang and Stevens."

Mark frowned again, scribbling a couple of notes in his patients' charts. Had the Love Boat hit rough waters already?

**--&--**

Her reddish-auburn hair covered her face as she was buried in a mound of charts. She had pen in one hand and a celery stick in the other.

"So what's up with you and the other interns?" he asked, pulling a chair and spinning it around so his legs straddled it. "It's beginning to sound like a mutiny."

"Hm?" She just had to finish one more note before she could turn her attention to whoever was talking to her.

"Hey, Little Grey," he said a little more forcefully. "You should pay attention when an Attending's speaking to you."

"Wha-?" Lexie was a bit startled when she found herself face to face with Dr. Sloan. "Dr. Sloan, did you say something?"

"I asked you, Little Grey," he said slowly, "what you did to your little intern buddies to get them talking about throwing you overboard."

Lexie frowned. What was he talking about?

"Let me clarify this for you since you seem to be completely oblivious to the whispers in the halls of Seattle Grace....The interns have been talking about how you've been taking everyone's head off since lunch."

"No," she scoffed somewhat defensively, not believing what Dr. Sloan was saying. "You're wrong. Why would they say that? Wh-Why would they be saying that?"

"Grey," Mark nodded, "I've asked around. Even the nurses seem to know what the interns are talking about. Now, I'm not one for gossip, but if the nurses are aware of what the interns are saying and agreeing, there's a problem."

"Y-You've been asking about me?" Lexie exclaimed in disbelief. "You don't have a right..."

"To take an interest in a soon-to-be resident who has suddenly taken to yelling at fellow interns?"

"I was not yelling," she protested. "I was just telling Sadie to get things right."

"In front of a patient? Loud enough so other patients could hear you?" He arched a critical brow.

"Y-You d-don't know what happened!" Lexie blurted out loudly, almost getting up from her seat. "It was...it was shoddy work."

"Shoddy work?" Mark repeated calmly, watching the usually composed brunette begin a slight meltdown.

"Yes. And she doesn't know her stuff. It was a danger to the patient."

She stood up and leaned over the cafeteria table and stared him down.

"Lexie, you're acting very strange."

"I'm not acting strange," she spat angrily. "I'm just telling it like it is."

"Okay," Mark sighed. "What's wrong?" He grabbed her arm and kicked the chair underneath her so she fell back into her seat. "Apparently you were ecstatic one moment and suddenly you're a raving intern the next!"

"Fine, it's not her fault," she exclaimed suddenly apologetic. "You're right. It's not her. It's not me. It's the medicine and the hospital and exams. You're sucked into a vortex. A vortex of mind-numbing text and anatomy and procedures and the Attendings who won't leave you alone...and...and...and the pressure!"

"Okay," he said, leaning over and putting a hand on her shoulder. He could feel the stares in the cafeteria. "Just breathe Little Grey. Just breathe."

"And I just wanted to get out of that," Lexie said, turning to face Mark. "I just wanted for one night to get away from the pressure and it all being about the medicine. Is that too much to ask? I don't think so? And it's not like it should be this huge burden to just be with _me_ one night out of the week. How could it be a burden?"

Mark was lost.

"Am I a burden? Dr. Sloan..._Mark_, am I some kind of burden that needs to be swept aside?" she asked, suddenly exhaling loudly. "I just want to know."

Mark inhaled slowly and stood up slightly, enough to turn his chair around so he'd have more access to her. With his right hand he rubbed his jaw, trying to think of how to deal with this. Obviously from the ending statement he knew that they had all been right. This was about O'Malley. He forced himself not to roll his eyes at the thought of the imbecile. "Look, Little Grey, why don't you start from the beginning?"

Lexie felt like she was on the verge of tears. She didn't know why she was having such a sudden meltdown. At this point, Lexie wasn't even really _that_ upset with George for saying no to her; she was more mortified that she had freaked out in front of Dr. Sloan and half of the hospital staff. "You know what," she whispered, her right hand covering half her face as if trying to hide from the onlookers. "I'm all right."

"Just dandy, really."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled softly. "Real dandy."

"I really think I've got a handle on it."

"Spill Grey."

"It's stupid. Really. Now that I think about it, it's completely an immature, schoolgirl thing." She gathered her charts and stood up to leave. "So you can forget about this."

"_Grey_," he said, his tone intimating a consequence if she moved any further. "Sit down."

Dejectedly, she sat down.

"Now spill."

"Okay, fine, Mr. Bossy!" Lexie glared. Slowly, she put down her charts, stacking them neatly and trying to avoid his gaze. If she did this meticulously enough, maybe he would just give up.

"Grey, I'm losing patience."

"I won a contest," she pulled out the now crumpled letter out of her pocket, "for private latin dance lessons." Lexie didn't know why Mark was pushing her to explain herself. Everyone had freak out days. _Why did he care_? Slumping back in her chair, she pointed to the letter and watched as he read it. "I got so excited about it and I should have known it was going to be a bust."

"Latin dance lessons, huh?"

"Yes. It sounds like fun doesn't it?" she said, still in disbelief that George wouldn't have been more excited about it for her. "I was telling everyone. Everyone was happy for me. They were congratulating me and stuff."

"Then what?" But he didn't need to hear what was coming next. He knew what was coming next.

"So I sat down with George at lunch and told him the exciting news. That we won these free dance lessons. But he was so wrapped up in his charts and the all looming exam he was....Let's just say he wasn't doing cartwheels." It still ate her up. She could still picture him buried in his work, not even really paying attention to her.

"And he said he couldn't go?"

"That's about the jist of it," Lexie said, rolling her eyes. "I guess I let it get to me a little. And took it out on the other interns." Then she groaned. The memories of the previous few hours returned, and she was mortified at how she had behaved - especially to Sadie.

"Oh god."

Mark raised his brow. He could tell by her expression that embarrassment and remorse were finally settling in.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

"Now, don't over react," he groaned.

"I completely humiliated Sadie in front of a patient!" she exclaimed, her face flush from embarrassment. "I don't know how I'm going to face her, let alone try to convince her that she should ever speak to me again."

"Little Grey," Mark patted her on the back, "I'm sure she'll understand."

"How?" she asked, thoughts of Sadie hating her made her stomach churn. "How could she possibly forgive me for completely embarrassing her and treating her like she wasn't even worthy of being a doctor? Would you forgive me?"

"Of course," he said lightly, trying to keep her from tail-spinning again. "If you just explain that your pathetic-ness over O'Malley overtook the better, more logical part of your temporal lobe, I'm sure she'll more than understand."

"You are such a jerk!" Lexie couldn't believe in a moment like this he would call her pathetic. Hadn't she felt bad enough about freaking out in the cafeteria _and_ completely trashing Sadie? "Why do I even bother talking to you?"

"It got you from spinning in circles again, didn't it?"

"No, it did not," she denied. "No, wait, I mean, no I wasn't going to spin in circles."

It amazed her how easily he frustrated her.

"Look, I'll bet you," Mark smirked, turning around and spotting Sadie. "I'll bet you cappuccino duty for two weeks that blonde intern chick will actually forgive you if you grovel to her right now. And if she doesn't, I'll give you dibs on the assist of two of my surgeries."

Lexie eyed Dr. Sloan before peering over at Sadie, whose nose went into the air and her long blonde locks flipping into the air in repulsion. There had to be a catch. She was sure that Dr. Sloan was the type not to make a bet that he couldn't win. "I don't think so."

"What?" he said slyly. "Scared?"

"You've got something up your sleeve. I can tell," she replied suspiciously. "You wouldn't bet me this unless you knew you could win. Plus, as if two weeks of cappuccino duty is worth only two assists!"

"Ah," Mark smiled approvingly, "you know how to haggle."

"It doesn't matter anyhow," Lexie said dismissively. "I'm not taking the bet."

"Coward."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Then take the bet."

She shook her head, no.

"Fine," he said thoughtfully. "I'll up the ante."

"You don't have anything to offer that I want."

"Are you suuuuure?" he drawled.

"What could you possibly have that _I_ would want?"

Mark waggled his brows suggestively.

"Ugh! Ewww, gross!"

"Oh, calm down, Little Grey," he laughed heartily. Mark knew that would get a rise of out of her. "And get your mind out of the gutter."

"Oh like you weren't thinking that..."

"Actually I wasn't."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

Lexie eyed him with an air of arrogance and a smirk to match. He rubbed his hands together and leaned in closer to her.

"If I lose, I will be your partner to the private dance lessons you just won."

Suddenly her interest was piqued. She could feel her heart begin to race just a bit. Lexie closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She could not give him the satisfaction of knowing that she might actually be cajoled into such a losing bet.

"C'mon Grey," he said huskily, leaning in slightly until a wisp of her hair brushed against his cheek. "You know you want to do this. It's like taking candy from a baby."

"You were sooooo sure only a few minutes ago."

"All right." Lexie turned her head to face him, unaware of just how close he was.

Mark found himself only inches away from her lips.

She cleared her throat and slid her chair back slightly, slightly flustered at her faux pas. "I'll take that challenge. But I want to make a few ground rules for the bet."

"Let me hear them first."

"The forgiveness must be instant."

"Oh now wait..."

"Just let me finish," Lexie hissed, holding up her index finger in front of him. "The forgiveness must be instant, but only after a satisfactory attempt at begging for her forgiveness."

"I stipulated that she would forgive you if you grovelled."

"No way," she shook her head, "I don't grovel."

He arched his one brow.

"Okay, maybe sometimes I do grovel, but it will not be full out grovelling. I will not sink to kissing her feet or buying her forgiveness.

"That will work." Mark nodded once, signalling for her to continue.

"YOU will not be with me when I ask."

"Oh, hey," he shook his head fervently, "no. I draw the line at that. I have to be there to witness it or how will I know you won't cheat?"

"Oh so you could somehow influence her to your advantage?"

"How could my presence influence her to forgive you?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know," Lexie shrugged. "But I don't know what scheme you've concocted and what part she might be playing in this whole _charade_!"

"Nope," Mark replied. "I have to be there. I have to witness it."

"Fine," she shrugged. "Then no deal."

She stood up and began stacking her charts in her arms. Part of her was screaming to renegotiate, but she knew that if he had to be there - there was something crooked about it. She resisted the urge and took a step to leave. However, she felt a strong hand stop her.

"Wait," he sighed. "What if I am there, but stay out of eye line? She won't see me and won't hear me."

Lexie pretended to weigh the option he had just given her. "I don't know...."

"Well take it or leave it." Mark knew he would win it, but it was a little fun to let her think that she could win. It was a win-win situation. Since it would get her mind off of what had gotten her down in the dumps in the first place. Sadie would forgive her. She had said as much. Who could resist those puppy dog eyes of Little Grey's. And even when Lexie lost, she'd still have the weight lifted off of her that the interns hated her. Of course the only downside would be fetching me cappuccino for two weeks. He smiled as they shook hands.

_Ahh, but that's the way the cards fall..._

**--&--**

"Ohhhh, you _definitely_ lost!" Lexie sang, pointing a victorious finger in Mark's face.

"No," he stated, matter-of-factly. "That was not a loss. In fact I won."

"How do you come up with that?" She stared at him incredulously. "She didn't forgive me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No," he stammered, shaking his head as he walked quickly to his office. "I distinctly remember hearing her say, 'Of course I will forgive you, Lexie'!"

"But you're forgetting the best and most _important_ part of that sentence," she protested happily. "She said, 'Of course I will forgive you, Lexie...._but tomorrow_." Lexie folded her arms across her chest in satisfaction as they stopped in front of his office.

"I. Win."

Mark turned around and was met by great big, beaming smile attached to a Lexie's gloating face. "I'm not going to be your dance partner."

"Aw, the poor baby is backing out of our bet?" cooed Lexie, mocking him as if she were in elementary school.

"I wouldn't be using that voice if I were you," he warned, half-serious. "I still am your Attending."

"What?" she said, straightening her posture. "You're not going to man up and make good on your bet?"

"I did not lose."

"We made it clear that she would have to forgive me instantaneously. Outright forgiveness."

"She did!" He couldn't believe what he had heard as he lurked within eavesdropping distance. Obviously the woman couldn't be trusted with her words. Mark knew there was a reason he didn't like women who had travelled the world. Even though British accents were damn sexy.

"Forgiving me tomorrow is not like forgiving me today."

"Same difference," he said, opening the door to his office. "You get the same relief knowing that there is forgiveness at that moment."

"But I still have to endure her dirty looks for the remainder of today. If she had forgiven me _instantly_ there would be no dirty looks." She punctuated her point with a brief, but brilliant smile.

"You're not dragging me to dance lessons, Grey," he declared. "I am not going."

"Why not?"

"One, I didn't _lose_."

"Okay, I already proved you wrong on that point," Lexie sighed, waving her hand dismissively. "Is there another reason?"

"Two," he growled. "I'm your Attending, and there should be no fraternization between the two of us."

"Um, we wouldn't be _'fraternizing'_," she said, "we'd be dancing. There's a difference."

"Still not doing it."

"Dr. Mark Sloan, are you a _welcher_!"

Mark spun around and glared at the petite, redhead, who seemed to be challenging him to deny it. "I. Am. No. Welcher."

"Good." She pulled out a familiar crumpled piece of paper and pressed it against his chest. "Then take a look at your schedule and get back to me on which is a good night to arrange the private lessons."

Mark opened his mouth to protest but Lexie had already shut the door behind her. Slowly he pulled lowered the piece of paper from his chest and stared at the swirly red, pink and orange font. _Salsa Caliente: Feel the Heat of Latin Dance_. He groaned outloud. "This is what I get for trying to be helpful!"

A good rule: Never try to be nice to sweet, innocent-looking Little Grey.

_Damn, looks can always be so deceiving._


	4. Chapter 3: Rumors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of ABC network. I just have fun playing with them!  
**Title:** Something More  
**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who had reviewed and left feedback. I really appreciate it. It's nice that people enjoy a good story. I'm not trying to make people 'bad' guys. So hopefully you won't think that George is being demonized. Cause I do like him as a character. Anyhoo, keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated knowing people are actually reading it.**

**Rumors**

"So how's you're sister doing?" Izzie asked, sidling alongside Meredith.

"Hmm?"

"Your sister, you know the one who had the meltdown last weekend?"

"What meltdown?" Meredith frowned. She stared at Izzie like an abscess had suddenly appeared on her face.

"You haven't heard about the meltdown?" Izzie shook her head and clucked her tongue. "I knew you didn't really consider her a sister, just someone related by blood. But I can't believe you haven't heard about the strip she tore out on almost everyone she talked to last Saturday."

"I'm not Lexie's keeper," she huffed, pondering the unheard of character attribute that had never arisen in her biological sister before. "So what set her off?"

"Who knows?"

"Well, that's helpful."

"But apparently as quick as she freaked out, she managed to have a 180 degree turnabout," Izzie continued. "And who wouldn't considering what the rumor mill is saying."

"What is going around?" Meredith tried to keep herself out of it when it came to the rumor mill, especially since she and Derek had been the brunt of it her first couple of years here at Seattle Grace. "What has Lexie done?"

"Oh, it's more like, who she's going to do!"

"What?!?" Meredith didn't like the sounds of this. First off, as far as she knew, Lexie was dating George. So that didn't quite jive, as her sister didn't seem to be the philandering type. Secondly, who would want to sleep with Lexie?

"You mean, 'who'?"

"All right, who?"

"Guess?" Izzie wiggled her brows up and down. It was fun playing guessing games, especially when she knew the answer.

"Just tell me."

"No guess."

"Pierce?" Meredith offered wearily. She didn't want to guess, but she knew Izzie wouldn't tell without one attempt.

"Wrong!" She clapped her hands and slipped her arm around Meredith. "Guess again."

"Izzie!"

"All right! All right," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's Dr. McStea-myyyy!"

"What?"

"Well they haven't done it yet," Izzie admitted. "But he's going all out. I mean, I love George. But my bets on Dr. McSteamy."

"How can you be so callous about this?" Meredith glared at Izzie. "George is our friend," she said, her voice squeaking as it hit the higher register as it sometimes did. "And you're telling me that Lexie's going to cheat on him?"

"Well, karma's karma."

"Izzie!" Meredith couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially since she was the one who George cheated on Callie with.

"I'm kidding! Kidding!" Izzie laughed, throwing her arm around her roommate. "I'm sure Lexie isn't going to cheat on George with Dr. Sloan. I mean, mousey Lexie? She wouldn't have it in her to even speak to Mark let alone sleep with him."

"Well then where did these rumors come from?"

None of this made any sense. She'd seen Mark and Lexie conversing once and a while, but she never thought they had even conversations outside the realm of medicine. What would he want with her?"

"I don't know," Izzie shrugged. "I'm just tellin' you what I hear."

With that, Meredith was left jaw agape as the blonde resident walked, well practically skipped, down the hallway.

**--&--**

"Derek, find out what your bestest buddy is doing with Lexie, that would cause them to be the talk of Seattle Grace's gossip mill."

"What? Not even a hello?" Derek frowned.

"Hello." Meredith smiled briefly before her surly demeanor returned. "Find out," she said demandingly, poking him in the shoulder. "What he's doing."

"All right. All right."

**--&--**

"Soooo...."

Mark arched one brow as his dark-haired friend came up alongside him in the cafeteria line up. "What?"

"What's this I hear about you and some intern?"

"What?" Mark's eyes shot open as the vague accusation fell past his best friend's lips. "What? Me and an intern?" he exclaimed, trying to gather his thoughts. "Uh no. You must be getting some wrong information."

"That's what the rumor mill is spitting out. And you know it's never completely inaccurate."

"I am not doing _any_thing with _any_ intern."

"What about Lexie Grey?"

Mark did a double take. "Ah what?"

"Are you trying to bed Meredith's sister?"

"That mouthy, short brunette who is pathetically in love with O'Leprauchan?"

"You know that's who I'm talking about."

"Are you serious?"

Derek just glared at him.

"Look," he sighed, paying for his lunch. "I like the kid. She's kind of cute in a sad pathetic way. But I have no intentions of bedding the little thing. I mean, if she's anything like Meredith she comes with her own set of baggage. And I'm, my dear good sir, learning from _your_ mistakes." He grinned at him with a Cheshire grin.

"Oh shut up."

"Hey, I'm the one who likes uncomplicated."

"Puh-lease."

"What?"

"Then what was Addie?"

"Addie," Mark groaned, not liking the turn of subject. "Was an aberration."

"If I hadn't known any better you looked like you had started to fall for her."

"What if had?" Mark had not actually voiced this out loud in front of Derek before. It had always been implied that was the sole reason he had pursued Addison. He would never have risked his friendship with Derek otherwise. Not for a skirt. Even if they had gams as long as Addison's.

Derek was taken aback.

"Well it doesn't matter," he breathed; running his hand through is curls. "She's gone and I'm by my lonesome."

"Which brings us back to Lexie Grey..."

"Little Grey is no more near falling under my wicked spell as Meredith is near ready to live the white picket fenced dream you have," Mark scoffed. "And the fact that you've got the time to listen to this sort of crap is evidence that you have way too much time on your hands."

"Don't deflect, Mark," Derek warned. "You know _very_ well that this wouldn't be out of your realm of..."

"Despicableness?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head trying to find another way of putting it.

"That's all right Derek," Mark sighed. "I know I've done some really stupid things."

"Yeah," Derek nodded. He wasn't going to lie. That was not what their friendship was based on. Or wasn't anymore. Not since Addison left.

"Thanks." He smiled painfully.

"Look, then what is with the rumors? If you're not trying to bed Lexie for whatever reason, then why is everyone talking about you and Lexie outside the context of the hospital? You know that's not something you want to get back to the Chief."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh no!" Derek said, unable to let go of this whole mysterious union. "You don't get to say you aren't messing around with Meredith's sister and then say it's not something you want to talk about."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"I do. But if it's nothing horrible or completely underhanded then why can't you spill?"

"Look," Mark sighed. This conversation was like getting his teeth pulled. It was neither fun or nor pleasant, but you couldn't get out of it either. "I lost a bet."

"What?" Derek looked at him curiously.

""I lost a bet with Little Grey."

"What _kind_ of bet?"

"I have...I havetotakehertodancelessons," he mumbled almost incoherently. Sitting down at a table overlooking the hospital landscape, Mark avoided eye contact as much as possible.

Derek clamped his lips together in an attempt not to laugh.

Mark glanced up to see a completely bemused expression on Derek's painfully scrunched face. His best friend was horrible at hiding when he thought something was funny. "Shut up."

"You lost a bet with Lexie and now you have to what?"

"I have to..." He let out a labored groan. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Mark eyed him knowingly.

"Enjoying...what? Me?" Derek let out a hearty laugh.

"It's not my fault."

"How did sweet innocent Lexie trap you into these..._dance_ lessons, exactly?"

"One of the stupid interns didn't do what she was supposed to," Mark grumbled. "She had to get into semantics. I won. I should have had an intern slave for two weeks!"

"So you have to what, exactly?" Derek asked, trying to stay the flow of laughter that kept creeping up every time he thought of the look that must have been on Mark's face when he learned that he had lost. "What exactly do these dance lessons entail?"

"I said I'd partner her in these private dance lessons she just won."

"For how long?"

"A month," he groaned loudly. The mere thought of spending a month in and out of a dance studio made his head spin.

"You _really_ must have thought you were betting on a sure thing if you put up two weeks of gopher duty over a month of...what kind of dance lessons?" Derek asked, unable to keep a smile off his lips. "Is it the kind with pink tutus and leotards?"

"You're really asking for it," Mark growled, whipping a package of crackers at his best friend. "Just remember, I can kick your ass in racquetball. And I lift at least 20 more pounds than you do."

"Hey," he exclaimed, raising his arms in front of him to protect him from flying food. "Don't take it out on me. You got yourself into this mess."

Mark groaned again.

"Besides you don't want to waste your energy before your dance lessons!"

Mark glared at him with hatred.

He wasn't going to those lessons. He wasn't. That was that.

_Damn her for ruining his manly-man reputation._

**--&--**

"So, hey Lex," George said, jogging up along side of his girlfriend. "A little bird told me something today."

"What's that, George?" Lexie had been in a mad dash today. There was so much happening in the OR and thankfully Christina was in a good mood today and let her scrub into a couple of them. "It's been crazy today, hasn't it?"

"You remember those dance lessons I couldn't make?"

"Uh huh."

"I heard something that is obviously a rumor that got all twisted around," he chuckled uneasily. "Yeah, uh huh. But for some stupid reason everyone's under the impression that you've got a dance partner."

"I do," she smiled brightly. The thought of Dr. Sloan having to be her dance partner almost made her giddy. "So don't feel bad that you can't make it."

"Yeah, and I'm glad, but..." George didn't know how to say it without coming off slightly jealous. "But funny, haha. Everyone says you got Dr. Sloan to partner you."

"Uh huh," she nodded, stopping at the nurses' station and picking up a couple of charts Dr. Hunt had been waiting for. "It's great isn't it?"

"But..." George had thought that everyone had to be wrong, that they had misunderstood what they had tossing around through the rumor mill. He never imagined Dr. Sloan was actually the person who would be taking his place.

"It was hilarious George!" Lexie turned and smiled at her boyfriend. "You should have seen the look on his face when he found out that he was taking me to these lessons," she gushed. "I'll have to tell you the whole story."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"And I would, George," she said as she glanced at her watch. "But Dr. Owen paged me ten minutes ago for these charts, and I really have to run. Can we talk about it tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh wait!" Lexie exclaimed. "I can't! Tonight's the first night of lessons."

"Oh..."

"Can you believe I almost forgot?" Lexie shook her head incredulously. "Luckily I have it jotted in my PDA or I would have headed home without another thought."

"So tonight's the night?" he asked, suddenly uncomfortable with the circumstances of the lessons.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. Then suddenly her face paled, and her right hand touched her brow. "You don't think Dr. Sloan will have forgotten about tonight, do you?" Her tone was slightly panicked.

"Hmmm?" His thoughts were swirling. Part of him felt uncomfortable with the idea of an attending escorting his girlfriend to dance lessons.

"Do you think I should remind Mark that the lesson's tonight?"

"Hm?" George frowned. "Mark?"

"Yeah, Dr. Sloan."

"Since when do you call Dr. Sloan by his first name?"

"Oh never mind," Lexie said rushed and absentminded. "I'll slip a note onto his desk and remind him that they're tonight. I have to go, George." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll talk to you tonight when I get home, 'kay?"

"Uh, yeah." George watched as the reddish brunette rush off down the hallway. "Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

**--&--**

Lexie glanced at her watch. 8:10 p.m. Their lesson was at 8:15 p.m.

_What if he doesn't show up?_

She paced back and forth on the top of the staircase leading up to the studio. It was late. There was a knocked out streetlamp one block down. It was dim and she couldn't see any headlights approaching. Lexie had gotten there early. Part of it was because she was excited. Part of the reason she was early was because she was always taught to be punctual, especially when it was something you were just starting.

"He's going to ditch me," she muttered, as she paced back and forth. "Of course he is. I mean, he's an attending and has better things to do with his time than to come to a stupid private dance lesson with me."

Her heart was pounding against her chest. How was she supposed to explain this to their teacher?

_I'm sorry; my dance partner has come down with a case of 'welching'._

"Stupid stupid Lexie."

"Are we talking to ourselves now?" a low husky voice chuckled. "I know you're pathetic, but add on top of that a little schizo?"

"Mark!" she yelped, spinning around to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her slightly bemused. Scrambling down the several steps leading down the the sidewalk Lexie stood in front of him grinning. "I mean, Dr. Sloan, you came."

"A bet's a bet."

"I'm glad you're not a welcher."

"Did you think I would?" he asked, leaning in with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Lexie shook her head.

"The thought never crossed my mind," she lied, folding her arms across her chest. "What about you?"

"The thought never crossed my mind," he lied.

"Well," Mark said, glancing up at the flickering neon sign behind her. _Salsa Caliente_. "Shall we?"

He proffered his arm, which made Lexie smile.

"Let's," she giggled, walking up the stairs with her dance partner.


	5. Chapter 4: Let's Salsa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of ABC network. I just have fun playing with them!  
**Title:** Something More

**Let's Salsa**

"So your boyfriend is hot girl."

"Wha-?" Lexie felt her cheeks flush.

"Your boyfriend?" The female instructor pointed to Mark with her pen. "Is fine."

"Oh, no," she laughed, slightly embarrassed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh?"

"Uh no."

**--&--**

"You've got very good hips," Ms. LaRina noted with a smile on her lips, which were saturated in a deep luscious red lipstick. "And latin dance is always about the hips."

"Well, I _am_ very well versed in staying in control of my lower extremeties," Mark admitted with a smirk. "There are _many_ who could attest to that, Ms. LaRina." The letter 'r' rolled off his tongue with ease.

Lexie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Please," she said, her cheeks flushing. "Call me Bella."

She turned around so that neither dance instructor could see her stick her index finger in her mouth and pretend to gag. When they had arrived Lexie knew instantly that she would have an issue with Ms. LaRina and Dr. Sloan - no, Mark, as he had told her to refer to him as. The way the hot-blooded Latina eyed Mark up and down as if her eyes were her hands and raking over every inch of Mark's body, she knew that it might quite possibly be a trial to get them to focus.

"Ms. Grey," a tall dark-haired Latino man motioned. "Come here. I want you to see in the mirror the weaving motion that your hips must make."

"Uh, shouldn't Ms. LaRina do that?" Lexie stiffened as she felt a pair of strong hands plant themselves firmly around her hips.

"Oh no, he's a very good teacher," the faux bleach-blonde answered non-chalantly. "Javier'll do wonders with you."

Suddenly Lexie felt her hips moving without her permission. She looked up into the full length studio mirror and watched as _Javier_, who was standing right up behind her and looking over her shoulder into the reflection, moved her hips to the rhythm of the music. It was fascinating.

_He is really good_.

"Now," Bella declared with a clap of her hands, "Javier and I will demonstrate the sequence of steps for the Salsa that you will need to learn."

She stood beside Mark; and Javier stood beside her. Bella counted out the steps and the pattern it would make. They went over the steps several times with Bella counting it out loud each time until both she, and Mark felt confident they had the steps. They kept repeating the steps over and over, watching themselves in the mirror.

Lexie would sneak peeks over at Mark, who seemed to have caught on pretty fast, before quickly returning to what her own feet were doing. It wasn't as natural as she thought it would be. In fact, she never expected it to be this hard. Lexie found herself thinking through it a lot more than she imagined.

"Good," Javier exclaimed joyfully. "Now it is time for the music."

The music blared and it was an energetic beat. Lexie felt the smile on her lips grow wider as she felt it through her whole body. She had always loved dancing. As a kid she had wanted to take lessons, but Thatcher could never find the time to take her. In the end she had to settle for mimicking the moves she saw the professionals doing on tv. Needless to say she wasn't ever voted 'Best Dancer' in her high school years.

"Okay," Javier said, gently grabbing her shoulders. "Now it's your turn."

Lexie felt herself being slowly turned and noticed Bella was doing the same to Mark. They were both facing each other as the fun, upbeat music surrounded them. Instead of having the usual smirk playing up on his lips and a flash of arrogance in his eyes, there was a look of uncertainty.

"Put your hand in his," Javier instructed as he placed her hand in his. "Like so."

"Don't look so terrified," Bella laughed. "You're supposed to have fun with it."

Lexie looked down at her feet trying to remember the counts. Trying to remember the pattern and have it go along with the rhythm of the music. Her feet stumbled, going the wrong way and stepping on his. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," their instructor dismissed, "just listen to the music. Let it guide you."

"You, Doctor!" Javier shouted. "Lead. The lady follows the man."

Lexie watched as Javier grabbed Bella and started dancing the steps they had just shown them, in time with the music. They made it look so easy. Feeling slightly inadequate, Lexie stumbled again, almost falling into Dr. Sloan.

"Just calm down, Grey," he said reassuringly. "You'll catch on."

She felt his hand squeeze hers. It made her feel a little better.

"Just remember front first and then back."

"Easier said than done," she hissed. Her feet continued to hesitate as her thoughts were so concentrated on getting the steps right. "Besides, when did you become the expert?"

His grey eyes met hers.

"Just follow my lead," he stated firmly, keeping her gaze. "Just three easy steps front and then back."

Lexie found herself forgetting to try to remember the counts Javier and Bella had been counting out and moving wherever Mark led. She found that it wasn't all about numbers and the precise steps. As they began to move together to the music, Lexie felt direction in the pressure of his hand and the slight change in movement in his shoulders and upper body.

"See," he said, leaning in. "You're getting it."

A wide grin replaced the worried frown that had been cemented on her lips and brow.

This was supposed to be fun. It wasn't an exam. It wasn't a competition. She, Lexie Grey, was doing this for fun.

Suddenly the music seemed fill her ears and the pulsing beat thrum against her skin.

"Yes!" Javier exclaimed happily. "Now, you are getting it!"

"Yes, Little Grey," Mark smirked approvingly. "By jove you've got it."

**--&--**

"That was fun," Lexie said breathlessly, as they strode down the stairs together. "Admit it."

"I admit," Mark drawled, not wanting to give Little Grey the total satisfaction of knowing he actually had fun tonight. "That it wasn't as torturous as I expected."

"You loved it," she countered, wagging her brows knowingly. "I know you did."

"There were several aspects of these free private dance lessons," he nodded, glancing over his shoulder. "That were unexpected."

"Dr. Sloan!"

Lexie peered around Mark's broad shoulders to see Bella waving at him. She frowned. Was she going to be _that_ obvious?

"Do you want to get a drink?" he asked, his gaze following hers.

"Yeah sure."

"Excuse me, one second," he said, holding up one finger as if to pause their conversation.

She watched him walk over to the toned, bleach-blonde instructor, with full blood red lips. Lexie was almost disgusted at the display. The woman was so pathetic. Lexie could barely watch. The flirtatious instructor twirled a strand of her shoulder-length hair around her finger as she batted her long fake eyelashes at Dr. Sloan. Lexie wanted to give Dr. Sloan the benefit of the doubt when it came to Bella's point-blank attempt to throw herself at him; however, she was disappointed when he laughed heartily at whatever she was saying to him. And he flirted back.

"And _I'm_ pathetic?" she grumbled to herself.

Most of the time, Lexie held a high admiration for Dr. Sloan. He was good at his job. No, make that _great_ at his job. He was professional and precise. Nevertheless, when it came to his personal life Lexie waffled. Most of the time she thought he was decent enough. But there were moments, such as this one, where she understood where he got his reputation.

_How could any girl take him seriously_?

But she reminded herself that the possibility was that was the way Dr. Sloan preferred it. In fact, that was definitely the impression he seemed to give in every situation involving women. Mark Sloan was a player.

As the thought crossed her mind, Lexie felt an unease settle on her. If that were so, he wouldn't be here. If Dr. Sloan was such a player, why would he bother coming to lame dance lessons with one of the interns from Seattle Grace?

"Because he lost a bet?" she said to herself.

"Hey," Mark said breathlessly. "Sorry about that."

"Did you get her number?"

"What?"

"I don't know why I even ask," she said, ignoring the confused look on his face. "Because even if you hadn't asked I'm sure she would have gladly tattooed it onto your hand."

"What are you talking about Little Grey?"

"Never mind," Lexie sighed, waving her hand to dismiss the whole rant.

"O-kay," he chuckled, still confused. "So did you still want that drink? Or I can drop you off if you're too tired?"

"Uh speak for yourself," she scoffed, flashing a brief smile. Part of her didn't know why it was bothering her so much. "I'm only 24, you're the one who's in his 30's, thank you very much."

"Hey, watch it."

"Can't take the heat, get out of the fire," Lexie fired back. "I do recall a certain attending giving me that advice."

"Touche." He bowed slightly, tipping an imaginary hat.

She laughed as she climbed into the passenger seat of the BMW. "Finally."

Really, it was none of her business whether Bella, the dance instructor hooked up with Dr. Sloan. He was only here out of a sense of duty. She had guilte him into it. It shouldn't have matter though. All she needed was a dance partner.

And he was good at that at least.

**--&--**

Two weeks of private dance lessons and Mark had to admit that it had passed by in a blink of an eye. Once he and Lexie had gotten over the first bout of first-time nerves, they seemed to pick things up fairly quickly. They had advanced from the basic steps of the salsa to advanced holds and turns. What was mindblowing to him though, was the fact that he was enjoying it.

He definitely had gone into it with more than just reservations. However, it had been more fun than he had expected. He knew a generalized idea of certain dance steps, but Latin dance was a completely different world. First off he never knew how much of a work out it would be. Every night he would have to go home and take a shower after working up a sweat. Secondly, what made it enjoyable was getting to know a different side of Lexie Grey. He never considered what a difference it would make to see her outside of the hospital.

Mark supposed it was because he was no longer her boss. There wasn't that stigma that he was watching her every move and could criticize her for it or the idea that he could potentially ruin her career over a mistake. They were equals in that dance studio. Both of them were the students.

As he worked in his office he put on a salsa cd that Bella had lent him to practise his 'moves'. She had offered a lot more _help_ to practise his 'form' but he had declined - something that had surprised even him when it came out of his mouth. It wasn't that he hadn't found her attractive. She definitely had _a lot_ going for her. However, Mark found himself thinking that Lexie just might have an issue with him 'doing' their instructor. Plus, he had a hunch that she would be the clingy type.

Suddenly one of the more familiar songs that he and Lexie had been dancing to came over the computer speakers. Pushing aside one of the desk chairs, he began practising a couple of the moves they had been practising at the studio. Mark was mid-turn when he saw the door open.

"I'd give that an eight," Lexie smirked, leaning against the door. "Mr. I-Don't-Like-Dancing-That-Much."

"An eight?" Mark scoffed in disbelief. "C'mon! That was at least a nine out of ten."

"Nope," she laughed. "No flair."

Mark shook his head in incredulously.

"Remember what Javier says, 'Salsa is all about style and fun'."

"_Javier_ is a little loose up there." He tapped his head.

"He's a little excessive on the emoting and gets overexcited easily," Lexie explained. "He's an artist."

"He's frou frou."

"Did you just call him 'frou frou'?" Lexie burst out laughing.

"Are you going to dispute it?"

Lexie bit her lip and was unable to protest. As much as she loved the dance instructor, he was kind of 'frou frou' as Mark so tastefully put it. "But you can't criticize the guy who can school you on the dance floor in a minute," she blurted out, trying to put up some kind of defence so she could look Javier in the eye without feeling guilty. "So there."

"Really?" He raised his brow. Taking a step forward, reaching out quickly taking Lexie's hand by surprise. She squealed slightly. "I think I'm getting pretty darn good."

Lexie felt her body float across the floor; and under Mark's leading hand, spun into his arms. Her muscle memory was automatic. Her feet moved in time with his. The music guiding their every practised move until it fades into silence. "Not bad,"Lexie said, her breath slightly labored. She crinkled her nose, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a full-on compliment.

"You're one tough nut to crack," Mark chuckled, winking at her before spinning her out of his arms. "Anyways, did you come in here for something specific? Or are you here to heckle me?"

"Um," she paused a moment, looking down at her chart. Lexie couldn't believe she lost her train of thought. "Yes! Dr. Hunt would like a consult if you have the time."

"Yeah, tell him I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"All right."

Lexie closed the door behind her and clasped the chart close to her chest. Her heart was racing. However, at that moment she wasn't quite sure whether it was from the dancing or from something else.


	6. Chapter 5: The Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of ABC network. I just have fun playing with them!  
**Title:** Something More  
**A/N:** I want to thank everyone for reviewing this fanfic. The more I think about this couple the more I love them. And I love that you guys love them too. It is going pretty slow, but hopefully it'll pick up in the next couple of chapters. I do have to say that your reviews inspire me to keep writing though. You're not the reason, but you help me immensely when I'm just feeling blah about writing in general. :D

**The Unexpected**

"You two have done wonderful with the salsa," Javier exclaimed at the end of their session. "Most do not catch on as quickly as the two of you."

Lexie felt herself beaming at the knowledge that she wasn't incompetent in dance as she thought she might be. There had been many days where she felt like there were no more dance steps she could literally take into her brain; but Mark was always pushing her to give it a go. He was so encouraging and was always up for the challenge of learning something new. It inspired her to take the challenge and since she had a slight tendency for a competitive spirit, Lexie did want to show the more experienced doctor up just a little.

"Since you are doing so well," Bella interjected. "We thought we'd start you on a new dance."

"A new dance?"

"The tango."

Lexie glanced at Mark who didn't seem phased by the suggestion.

"Oh, I-I don't know about that," she stammered. "I mean, wouldn't it be better just to stick with what we know?"

"Chicken," Mark coughed; bringing his hand up to is mouth to muffle the word.

"I think it would be a very good thing," Javier said, ignoring the taunting. "You will learn a new and different dance. It has a very different feel."

"Interesting," Mark said thoughtfully. "We don't have very long, but I think it would be fun to learn something different."

"Yes," Bella nodded. "The Argentine tango has a very different flavor. It's seductive and passionate; whereas the salsa is fun and light."

"Besides, it will be good to have a choice between dances," Javier added. "To see which better suits the two of you."

"I think the tango will suit Dr. Sloan...Mark, _very_ well."

Now it was Lexie's turn to cough and roll her eyes at her partner.

"It seems that the two of you have been practising," Bella added, eyeing Mark knowingly. "Which is very good, since the recital will take place in about three weeks' time."

Mark frowned. _Recital_? Wait a minute, he never signed up for any type of recital.

"Um, recital?" Lexie peered over at Mark and saw that look on his face. It was sheer horror. "What recital?"

"There's a recital put on by the host of the contest. It's a dinner and dance."

"Wait, wait," Mark protested. "I never signed up for any type of recital. It was free private dance lessons. That was torture enough. I did not sign myself up for citywide public humiliation."

"Mark," Bella smiled sweetly. "It is a stipulation of the lessons. It was explained in the letter Ms. Grey received."

"Uh, I don't recall seeing that part," Lexie said meekly, her gaze focused on Mark's shaking head.

"It's right here in the fine print," Bella explained, pulling out the congratulatory letter and pointing to the bottom. "Did you not read it through?"

"Yes, Little Grey," Mark said through gritted teeth. "Did you not read the fine print like most normal people do?"

"I'm sorry," she said profusely, holding her hands out in their general direction. "I must have gotten to excited."

"Why does this matter," Javier asked in a dismissive tone. "You have nothing to worry about. You two look wonderful on the dance floor."

"Still won't get me on that dance floor with strangers watching," Mark replied, still upset. The prospect of standing in front of tens or hundreds of people did not amuse him. As much as he thought that he had learned a lot and was proficient in the dance, there was no way he was dancing alone with all of their beady critical eyes watching. "Nope. Can't help you there."

"I'm sorry," Bella said, putting her hands up in the air. "You agreed to it the moment you began the dance lessons."

"Well I guess we have to stop the dance lessons."

Lexie's heart plummeted. Everything was spiraling out of control. Things had been going so smoothly; she should have known some kind of foul misdeed would come crashing down on her head. "Mark," she said, her tone steady and calm. "Please."

He didn't even have to look at her. Mark knew by the tone in her voice that she was looking at him with those big, brown puppy dog eyes. It was evil and diabolical, though sheer genius on her part. What kind of man would refuse a look like that? A look that would follow him the rest of his days around Seattle Grace if he did not give in.

"I'm sorry," he replied, refusing to look at her. Instead he turned to Javier and shrugged. "This wasn't what I signed up for. I came to help Lexie out. However I did not sign up for this part of the deal."

Lexie looked at Javier and his downcast gaze told her that he understood what she felt. She shook her head at him and shrugged, knowing that Mark seemed adamant in his resolution to dissolve their partnership over this slight technicality. She mouthed to Javier, _Do something_!

"Wait." The kind-hearted man he was, Javier stopped Mark as he moved to leave the studio. "Do not be so hasty in making your decision," his thick accent pleaded, "but take a few days to think it over."

"I've made up my mind."

"How can you be so selfish?" Javier declared, suddenly his sweet demeanor turned sour. He spun Mark around to face Lexie. "She is your partner. You have learned in our lessons how important the partnership is between the man and the woman. Now you are going to let your partner down?"

Lexie bit her bottom lip. She refused to implore or beg him. It was his choice.

Mark licked his lips as his gaze fell on the completely devastated expression on Lexie's face. He could see she was trying to conceal it from him, but she was a bad liar. The fact that she was trying not to sway him made him feel even worse.

"Why don't we compromise?" Bella offered. "Give it a couple of more weeks and by the end of the next few sessions, then you can decide for sure? We'll see if we can't think up another solution by that time." Her eyes darted between the two partners.

"Perhaps you will even decide it will be worth it."

Part of him wanted to out rightly say no. Mark knew he wouldn't change his mind; but taking the offer would stave off the complete heartbreak of one Ms. Lexie Grey. However, it was inevitable that it would come. "Fine," he said, before even realizing he had made the decision. "But don't get your hopes up Grey, I won't change my mind."

Lexie was able to breathe once she heard the word, 'fine'. She didn't even hear his cautioning at the end. "Thank you!" she squealed, throwing her hands around his neck and hugging him tightly. "You won't regret it!"

He was surprised by the excited embrace. He hadn't expected it. And even though they had been dancing for the past two weeks, it was a completely different feeling having her in his arms in this way.

As Lexie calmed down, the sudden realization that she was hugging Dr. Sloan hit her. Slowly and methodically, she extracted her arms from around his neck and as she backed away she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't think..."

"Grey," he said, coughing to cover the awkwardness that had suddenly arose between them. "Never mind it. Besides, I still haven't changed my mind. Remember, I gave you fair warning. So don't come crying to me when you're disappointed about not showing off to the public of Seattle. Women are always so wishy-washy in their decisions. Well I'm here to tell you, Grey, that I will never be swayed. "

Lexie eyed him slyly. Dr. Sloan was a determined man. She knew he was a man to contend with. However, she wondered if it was not a challenge he was offering her? Could she, pathetic Little Grey, convince Sloan to do something he was so adamantly against? She smiled inside. "Never say never, Dr. Sloan," Lexie said, with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Her eyes flashed daringly. "At least that's what I've learned in the time I've spent getting to know you."

"Well then," Mark arched his brow, "you should know I say what I mean."

"For now," Lexie smiled, walking over to Javier and mouthing a 'thank you' to him. He had bought her some time to somehow convince Dr. Sloan that he just _had_ to do this recital. As she thought it over, the task seemed so daunting. "I'll take the 'maybe' for now."

"I did not say 'maybe'," he protested, as they headed towards the exit. "I said that I would think about it."

"Wouldn't that be a _maybe_?" Lexie spun around and eyed him innocently.

"_Shut up_."

**--&--**

George had been increasingly aware that his and Lexie's alone time had been reduced to possibly an hour here and there. He knew this is what he had asked for, but part of him regretted the decision. _Maybe I should have said yes._

He pondered the situation as he bit into his tuna sandwich.

"George, you'll never guess what happened tonight?" Lexie blew in like a whirlwind, throwing her dancing bag on the counter and headed straight for the fridge.

"What?" It was at times like these when he wished he had said yes. Every night after her lesson Lexie would burst in with such energy and review the events of her day, which mostly extended to what she and Dr. Sloan had learned or practised that night.

"There's apparently going to be a recital that Mark and I are supposed to perform in!" She poured herself a glass of orange juice and stared at George her bewildered eyes. "Can you believe it?" she exclaimed excitedly. "We're supposed to perform for some kind of fundraiser gala."

"Wow." George didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah," she said, rolling her eyes. "That's what Mark said too. Well, not really."

"How come I didn't hear about this before?"

"Because I didn't know!" Lexie shook her head and recounted the events of tonight.

"You have no idea how scared I was that Mark was going to drop out completely," she explained exhaustingly. "I swear I don't know what I would have done."

"Well by the sounds of it," George frowned. "It doesn't seem like he still _isn't_ going to drop out."

Lexie eyed George irritably. "Don't remind me."

"Well I'm sure something could be worked out?" George pondered the dilemma. "Couldn't you just find a new partner?" he suggested. "I'm sure if you start looking now..."

"How can I find a new partner on such short notice?" Lexie exclaimed, not even thinking that would be an option. "Mark and I have learned one whole dance and they'd have to either have to know the dance already or be one hell of a quick study."

"You know, Lexie I've felt bad about turning you down," he said slowly. "And from the sounds of what you've been doing, it doesn't seem like it would be a chore..."

Lexie frowned. Her thoughts were flying at a mile a minute and she couldn't focus. She had been trying to work up a scheme that would force Mark into following through with the whole gala. "What?"

"Well, give it some thought."

"Give what some thought George?" She was confused. Had George offered a solution?

"What I'm trying to say is," he sighed, shaking his head. Obviously he needed to be more blunt. "Why don't I take Mark's place?"

Lexie's jaw dropped. She hadn't seen that one coming. "Wh-Wh-What?"

"If Mark doesn't want to stick by you and finish off these lessons, I could do it?"

"B-B-But you said..." For some unknown reason she felt her palms becoming sweaty and her heart racing. It wasn't that she _didn't_ want George to dance with her. No, she had asked him first specifically for that reason, but now? "But your exam?"

"I've been studying like a madman lately and I'm realizing how burnt out I'm going to get if I don't have something else to take me away from it all," he explained. "So this kind of works out doesn't it?"

"But..."

Lexie didn't know why there was this voice inside of her wanting her to resist. _I mean, Mark has been there for all of it, so it would be rude to just drop him like this, right_? Besides, George doesn't even salsa!

"Look, I know it's worrying you that I don't know the dance you've already learned," he said knowingly. "But the good thing is that we live together so you'd have plenty of time to teach it to me."

"George," she breathed, her mind still not wrapped around the fact that he had offered to be her partner. "I don't even know if that would be allowed."

There. That was a legitimate excuse, right?

"Well, why don't I come to the next lesson and find out?"

Lexie felt a sudden wave of nausea overwhelm her. All of this seemed so sudden. It was happening so fast. How was she supposed to explain this to Mark?

_'Why would he care?' a silent voice asked. "He only did it because he lost a bet_.

"George," she drawled. "Just give me time to talk this over with Mark, just in case he changes his mind? I mean, we would be making all of this fuss for no reason if Mark decides he'll go through with the gala."

"Knowing Dr. Sloan," George said skeptically. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't change his mind that often."

"Well, let's just wait and see, okay?" Lexie kissed him on the lips before grabbing her bag and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

_This could be a good thing, right?_ As the quiet patter of water droplets echoed behind the shower curtain, Lexie sat down on the edge of the bathtub. _I should be happy that George wants to take these lessons with me. It makes things so much easier._

Mark was always such a grump, never willing to admit that he enjoyed taking the lessons. Plus, he always found something to tease her about. And he was ever so merciless at his off-handed remarks. Nevertheless, he was patient with her when he needed to be. When she was having an off night or was getting frustrated, Mark was never short with her. He was never condescending when it came to her getting the timing of something right.

He was a great partner.

Lexie shook her head. What was she supposed to do? It was all up to Dr. Sloan whether George would take over his part in the lessons.

And the thing was she didn't have a clue what his reaction would be when she told him.

**--&--**

"Hey there Little Grey," Mark chirped as he stepped out of his BMW. "Long time no see."

"Hey," Lexie smiled briefly. "You can say that again."

Lexie had dropped by Mark's office that morning after her and George's little talk and he was nowhere to be found. Apparently he had been scheduled for a conference and would be unavailable for the next couple of days. Of course, he was back in time for their lesson though. Luckily, she had managed to talk George out of coming tonight to see if his suggestion might work out for the benefit of them all.

"You excited about the new dance?"

"Uh yeah sure," she replied distractedly. "Hey Mark, I wanted to go over something with you."

"What's that?" he asked jogging up the stairs.

"Well, it's about the gala."

"You know," he chuckled, eyeing her slyly. "Why did I have a sneaking suspicion it was going to be about that?"

"Um, well no," Lexie shook her head and chuckled nervously. "Actually I'm not going to harass you about that."

"Well, good," Mark sighed. "Because harassment is not a good tactic. Now if you were to add sexual to that harassment..."

She stopped in her tracks and glared at him.

"I'm just kidding, Grey," he laughed. "Lighten up, will ya?"

"Look," she grabbed his arm and stopped him just outside the studio doors. "I know you don't want to do this gala thing, and I may have a way out for you..."

"Oh really?"

"No no!" Javier shouted, interrupting their conversation. "No loitering! With this new dance we need to focus. No chit chat!"

"But..." Lexie was befuddled. "Can we just..."

"Why don't we talk about this afterwards?" Mark suggested, chuckling at Javier's dire expression. "Because if we don't get started Javier's going to have a coronary."

"Bu-But..." Lexie glanced at Javier, who really did look like he was going to have a conniption. "Fine. After the lesson."

**--&--**

"So as I told you, the dance itself is simple," Javier stated matter-of-factly. "It is the adornments that make it that much more complicated and stylish."

Lexie liked the idea of the tango. It was as slow or fast as you wanted it to be. There was no set tempo. So that was a relief. However, she had seen performers dance this before and it looked intricate and complicated when you added all of those kicks and spins and such.

Javier and Bella demonstrated the tango in its' most simplistic form. Mark could feel the tension that they created between each other. He glanced at Lexie and wondered if the naive and almost simple girl could create that kind of tension between her and any man. Then he checked that thought. Any woman could do that to a man. However, the real question was if Lexie could do that knowingly.

"Your turn," Bella instructed. With a hand gesture, she watched the partners come together in a common dance hold. "You start with a slow walk. Find the rhythm in the music."

"Good. Good." Javier kept a watchful eye on the two. "You are doing well."

"Something is off," Bella noted softly to Javier. "Do you see?"

"Give them time," he suggested. "They need to get comfortable with this dance."

"There is distance and awkwardness."

"It is common."

"Still," she hesitated.

It was funny that she thought it looked simple enough. As Mark's hands slipped into place, one around her upper torso and the other into her waiting hand, Lexie suddenly felt closed off. This was a closer hold than the salsa they had been learning. At points it felt embarrassing the amount of missteps that she took. It felt like she hadn't taken any dance lessons at all.

Mark could feel her body tense as he closed the distance between them. She was nervous. He could feel that. It was understandable. This felt a little awkward for himself. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression - that being he was trying to seduce her or anything along those lines. Not that she would think that; but he didn't want to even cross her mind.

"Do not think so much about the steps and feel the music," Javier instructed, moving closer to them and going through the steps along with them. "Fairly simple, yes?"

Lexie didn't know where to look when dancing the tango. She had to consciously keep herself from looking down. It was hard. And dancing the tango was supposed to be passionate and seductive, wasn't it? As she moved to the music she could truthfully say she didn't feel either of those things. All she felt was she was awkward.

"Mark, you must lead her. This dance is about the man," Javier said with bravado. "Tell her with your body where to go."

"Lexie, you must feel him. You must be one with him. When his body is loose, it means the tempo will remain slow. When you tighten your hold, Mark, it means you will speed up the steps - giving you more control."

"Don't be afraid to look at him," Bella declared, stepping in. Parting the two partners, she assumed the dance hold and nodded, staring into Mark's eyes. "It is about the connection between the two of you."

Lexie watched as Mark led Bella around the dance floor. His movements were slow and tentative, but after a couple of minutes it seemed he had gained confidence. Bella was lithe and smooth, almost clinging to him like a piece of cloth draped around him. Yes, she was more experienced; but as they danced the simplicity of the basic steps Lexie felt herself drawn in by them. Bella made the most basic step of her foot part of the dance. And glancing up at Mark, he seemed buoyed by her confidence and you could tell he didn't feel that he could set a foot wrong.

She couldn't imagine what it must have looked like as she was dancing it with Mark.

"Now try it again," Javier stated firmly. He gently guided her back into position to Mark.

Mark could see Lexie more hesitant now than when they began the lesson. He wanted to say something to her to encourage her; but Javier had her complete attention.

"Look at your partner, Lexie," he commanded. "Look at him like you would your boyfriend."

Lexie bit her lip, trying not to giggle like a school girl. Mark Sloan, her boyfriend. Now that was an image.

"What?" Mark asked, feigning offense.

"Nothing."

"No," he huffed. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thank god, I'm not like that simpering boyfriend of yours."

"Oh shut up."

"Stop with the laughing," Javier ordered seriously.

Lexie tried to do as she was instructed. Mark did the same. However within moments they were both bursting out laughing.

"Are we done now _children_?" Bella sighed, though a smile played at the corner of her lips. She cleared her throat and gave them her best parental glare.

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Now that you're loosened up just a little," Javier said. "Take your stance."

The music that played was slow and lilting. The violins playful and yet at moments yearning.

"It is like acting. If it is not your persona to be passionate, if you have not experienced this then use your imagination. When he moves, you move with him. You want to be one with one another. You know what it is to yearn for someone."

Bella came alongside Javier once more to take her place as his partner. Slowly and methodically they danced along with Mark and Lexie. The two instructors watched the movement of the pair's feet and body.

Lexie tried to imagine George in place of Mark. It didn't seem to have the desired effect. George's face didn't evoke passion, at least not in the way she imagined it was needed for the context of this dance.

Mark could tell she was a million miles away. Her thoughts getting the better of her when in this dance you needed to be in the moment. You needed to be 'with' your partner. "Hey," he whispered, as his index finger tipped her chin up until her eyes met his. "Don't think about it just feel it, Grey."

The way he said it, it was like a challenge. Suddenly Lexie felt the hand on her back slide slowly up her spine causing her body to shudder slightly. Her eyes locked on his, though out of her periphery she could see a smirk play on his lips. _Bastard_. She no longer was thinking about where her left foot was in relation to his or what his next move was. She just danced.

**--&--**

"Thanks again," Lexie chirped as she gathered her bag along with her dance shoes. "It's harder than I thought."

"The dance itself is not hard," Bella dismissed casually, before eyeing her carefully. "However, the passion and chemistry that is needed between the dancers is more work. It is easier when the two partners are close."

Lexie glanced over her shoulder at Mark, who was patiently listening to Javier ramble on. "Well, he's definitely hard to get along with at times, let alone pretends to be infatuated with him." Half-truth.

"You two seem afraid...to try."

"Wh-What?" she stuttered at the accusation. "Wh-Why would I be afraid?"

"Well," Bella shrugged glancing over at Mark, "he is quite handsome. And he does evoke certain urges in a woman when he looks at them in _that_ way."

"What way?"

"Surely you jest?" Bella couldn't believe the girl. She was either playing dumb or she really was quite oblivious.

'And no woman could be _that_ oblivious', she smirked as she locked gazes with the muscular doctor.

"Mark and I don't...well, we don't have that kind of relationship," Lexie protested. "So he has no reason to look at me...to evoke _certain_ urges." She couldn't believe she was even saying that phrase. It was kind of laughable. _I mean, it's Dr. Sloan_. Dr. Sloan!

"Plus I don't know how long the lessons will go on when he finally decides to quit."

"You mean you haven't worked your wiles and convinced him it would be to his benefit?" the blonde instructor said in disgust. "What kind of woman are you?"

"Not _every_ woman likes to use sex or their sex appeal to get a man to bend to their will," she retorted. "Besides, it wouldn't work with him. I mean, look at me! I'm not exactly oozing sex."

Bella looked the girl up and down and shrugged. Her silence surely confirmation of what she had been thinking all along. Not that she had any problems with her image per se. After all she must have done something right. She managed to snag George.

_George_!

Her eyes widened. She still needed to talk to Mark about George and his proposition.

"Um, excuse me," Lexie bowed awkwardly toward Bella and headed towards Mark.

"You do know there is nothing to be afraid of," Javier said, as Lexie caught the end of their conversation. "Performing in public is an adrenaline rush in and of itself."

"Oh," Mark chuckled. "Don't worry; I have no problems with performance anxiety."

"Does this mean you've agreed to perform in the gala?" Lexie interrupted and clasped her hands together hopefully.

"Now it doesn't mean that at all," Mark said quickly, putting a halt to any misinterpretation. "All I was saying to Javier was that I am not scared to perform in front of people."

"Oh really?" Javier eyed him suspiciously.

Mark fidgeted slightly, not enjoying the intense scrutiny. "No," he barked. "I thrive under pressure."

"Well then, why don't you agree to dance with your partner here?" Bella challenged as she joined in on the conversation. "Show Lexie that she hasn't a _coward_ for a partner."

He did not like the accusation. But along with it, there was a highly sensitive line he was walking when trying to defend himself. Mark knew it was bait. As his gaze darted around to each pair of waiting eyes, he knew it was a very delicate matter. For with a slip of the tongue, Mark could end up committing himself to prancing around in front of a bunch of strangers. "Now," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Insulting me isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I do not understand why you would want to disappoint your partner in this way," Javier frowned. "It is but a simple recital performance."

"In front of many people who I don't know."

"Since when did you become demure and coy?" Lexie blurted out.

"Look," Mark sighed. "Don't push me into something I don't want to do."

"But," Bella chimed in. "Who else can take your place? Poor Lexie would be left to dance alone. A solo."

"Uh, no," Lexie shook her head, "that's not happening."

Mark could see the sudden expression of horror come over the reddish-brunette. _Three against one. How was this even a fair fight_? "Look, I haven't said no," he said slowly. Deep down he knew he would succumb to the peer pressure. Normally he would fight. Normally he would be strong and overcome. However, there was something about the idea of letting Little Grey down that didn't sit right with him. "I haven't said no."

It also didn't mean he would give in without looking like he gave some sort of fight.

"What other option is there?" Javier said pointedly.

"Well," Lexie said hesitantly. She didn't Mark to feel like this was a pressure tactic. Or perhaps trying to evoke some sort of male competitiveness out of him. "Uh that's what I wanted to um...uh talk to you about."

Mark furrowed his brow.

"Actually, you don't have to feel badly about turning me down." Lexie did not want Mark to dance with her out of pity. "Because I did have someone else offer," she informed the trio. "If Mark did turn me down."

"Sure, Grey." Mark eyed her with curiosity. "And who is this chivalrous mystery man?"

"Me."

Mark and the rest of the group turned around to see a man standing in the entrance of the dance studio.

_O'Malley_.


End file.
